Petit Prince
by Karell
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire risque de bousculer bien des choses dans la vie de nos agents, notamment celle d'un en particulier ...
1. Infirmières en danger

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, mais cette fois sur ma série TV préférée : Esprits Criminels._

_J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira !_

_Karell_

_PS : Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des auteurs de la série, je ne fais que les emprunter. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**_"Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore" _Georges Gordon**__

Le docteur Spencer Reid soupira en rentrant dans les bureaux du FBI, ce lundi. Une demi-heure avant, son téléphone avait sonné, annonçant une nouvelle enquête, le faisant sortir de la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Il s'assit dans la salle de réunion, rejoint peu de temps après par l'agent Derek Morgan.

- Salut Reid !

- 'Lut.

- Hé ça va petit génie ?

- Oui, oui ça va.

- Ne me ment pas Reid, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ?

Les autres membres de l'équipe rentrèrent dans la salle, interrompant la conversation.

- Bonjour mes cocos ! commença la jolie analyste.

Elle alluma l'écran.

- Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de l'enlèvement d'une infirmière à la sortie de son travail au Forks Community Hospital.

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête sauf un.

- Non, désolé, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

- Reid, ça fait la une de la télé depuis des jours.

- Je n'ai pas allumé la télé depuis un mois et j'ai eu d'horribles migraines, je ne suis pas sorti.

- Rebecca Bones a été enlevée dimanche dernier après son travail, vers 21 heures 30. Son corps a été retrouvé hier, dans le parking de l'hôpital de Tacoma, au côté de la voiture d'une infirmière, Grace Parker, qui vient d'être enlevée. Les deux établissements ne disposaient pas de caméra de surveillance dans leurs parkings du personnel. Comme Rebecca, Grace a été enlevée après son travail vers 21 heures 30. Elles sont toutes les deux âgées d'une vingtaine d'année.

- Pourquoi s'en prendre à des infirmières ?

- Un patient qui n'a pas été satisfait ? Un proche en deuil ?

L'agent Hotchner se leva.

- On continuera cette conversation dans l'avion, je vous y attends dans quinze minutes. Garcia, trouve un point commun entre ces deux services, membres du personnel, patients. Et que tu cherches aussi un point commun entre ces deux jeunes femmes.

- Oui, patron.

Tous sortirent de la salle.

- Reid attend !

Hotch attendit que tous aient quitté la salle et ferma la porte.

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, est ce que tu peux m'assurer que cela n'affectera pas ton travail sur le terrain ?

- Je vais bien, et donc mon travail sera le même.

- Bien, allons y.

Reid s'installa dans l'avion et posa son front contre la vitre en fermant les yeux. Une fois que tous furent installés, Hotch prit la parole et Reid reporta son attention sur le dossier.

- Le même mode opératoire dans deux hôpitaux différents. Ca me fait penser à une vengeance. Il a gardé Rebecca pendant une semaine. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire d'elle pendant ce temps ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à une infirmière.

- Il a perdu un proche et tient les infirmières pour responsable du décès.

- Ou une infirmière en particulier. Regardez ces deux jeunes femmes, elles ont beaucoup de similitudes. Les yeux verts, les cheveux châtains, de taille moyenne.

- Salut les amis, les interpella la voix de Garcia sur l'écran.

- Garcia, as-tu trouvé un patient qui a été admis dans les deux services ?

- Je n'ai pas encore accès aux dossiers médicaux, ils sont protégés par le secret médical, mais je suis dessus. J'ai regardé aussi au niveau du personnel. Et là aussi, il y a du boulot. Sur les derniers mois, il y a eu un sacré turn over au niveau du personnel. Pour l'instant je n'ai personne en commun entre les deux hôpitaux mais je n'abandonne pas, je vous tiens au courant.

- Merci Garcia, à plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, à Seattle, le capitaine Morris les accueilli.

- Bonjour, capitaine Morris, content que vous soyez là.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner, et voici mon équipe, les agents Morgan, Rossi, Jarreau et Prentiss et le Docteur Reid.

- Enchanté, venez, nous vous avons installé un bureau.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais qu'on aille où ont eu lieu des enlèvements et où a été retrouvée la victime. Morgan et Prentiss, vous allez à Forks et Prentiss et Rossi à Tacoma. Reid et moi on va rester ici.

- Deux de mes agents vont vous accompagner.

L'équipe se divisa. Reid rentra à la suite de Hotch dans le commissariat. Le jeune homme s'attaqua aussitôt au profil géographique et l'agent Hotchner se tourna vers le lieutenant Morris.

- Avez-vous rencontré les familles des victimes ?

- Oui. Aucune d'entre elles n'a remarqué de choses inhabituelles dans le comportement des deux jeunes femmes. Aucune d'elles ne s'est plainte à sa famille d'être suivie ou harcelée.

Trois heures après, l'équipe était au complet.

- On n'a pas appris grand-chose à Forks, c'est une bourgade tranquille. L'alerte a été donnée quand Rebecca Bones n'est pas venue travailler le lendemain matin.

- Personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu non plus à Tacoma. La jeune femme a quitté le travail à 22 heures et son copain s'est inquiété quand il ne l'a pas vu rentré. Sa voiture était toujours sur le parking. C'est la police qui a trouvé le corps de Rebecca en enquêtant sur la disparition de Grace Parker.

- Moi, je n'ai trouvé aucun patient en commun entre les deux services, ces deux dernières années. J'ai regardé tous les patients décédés depuis qu'ils sont passés dans les services et aucun n'a été admis dans les deux services.

- Et au niveau du personnel, il s'agit peut-être d'un ancien employé qui a voulu se venger.

- Je n'ai pour l'instant aucun employé en commun. Mais je continue à chercher.

- Merci Garcia ! Et toi, Reid ?

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Il y a beaucoup d'hôpitaux entre ces deux villes. Pourquoi ceux là ? Je pense qu'il a accès au service informatique des hôpitaux et a pu ainsi remarquer ses proies. Elles correspondent à son idéal.

- Garcia, tu as entendu, il faut trouver qui peut avoir accès aux informations concernant le personnel des deux hôpitaux.

- Oui, Monsieur, je m'en occupe.

- As-tu trouvé un lien entre les deux victimes ?

- Hormis qu'elles sont toutes les deux infirmières et qu'elles se ressemblent physiquement, pas grand-chose. Rebecca est mariée à un militaire, elle a 24 ans, elle est infirmière depuis un an et a toujours travaillé dans le même service. Elle était seule chez elle, son mari est parti en mission en Irak. Elle n'est inscrite dans aucun club. Quand à Grace, elle a 25 ans et vit en couple avec Charly, son copain depuis cinq ans. Elle est infirmière depuis 2 ans et a travaillé six mois en maison de retraite avant d'être embauchée à l'hôpital de Tacoma.

Tous soupirèrent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé pour retrouver la jeune infirmière.

- Bon, il est tard. On va aller à l'hôtel. On aura l'esprit plus clair après une nuit de sommeil.

- Vous n'allez pas aller à l'hôtel, on vous a installé dans la maison voisine, elle appartenait à mes parents. Je l'ai réaménagé. Il y a des chambres pour tout le monde.

- Merci, on vous suit capitaine.

Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs de voyage dans les SUV et suivirent le capitaine Morris dans la maison voisine. Tous s'installèrent dans une chambre, prirent une douche et se rejoignirent dans la pièce de vie.


	2. Une nouvelle victime

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction.**_

_**J'ai besoin de votre avis pour continuer à publier : **_

_*** mes chapitres sont-ils trop longs ? ou trop court ?**_

_*** à quelle fréquence voulez vous que je publies les chapitres ? Toutes les semaines ? Deux fois par semaine ? **_

_**En espérant avoir vos impressions, je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

* * *

"**L'amitié ne rend pas le malheur plus léger, mais en se faisant présence et dévouement, **

**elle permet d'en partager le poids, et ouvre les portes de l'apaisement.**"

**Tahar Ben Jelloun  
**

Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs de voyage dans les SUV et suivirent le capitaine Morris dans la maison voisine. Tous s'installèrent dans une chambre, prirent une douche et se rejoignirent dans la pièce de vie.

- Reid n'est pas là ?

- Non, je crois qu'il a été se coucher directement. Il a l'air exténué.

- Il craint de développer à son tour la maladie de sa mère, surtout depuis qu'il souffre de migraines, dit Morgan.

- Mais la schizophrénie n'est pas héréditaire, si ?

- Reid le croit et cela l'effraie de plus en plus, d'autant que ces migraines ne diminuent pas. Il a fait des tas d'examens et aucun résultat ne permet de les expliquer, ajouta Hotch.

Tous restèrent silencieux, l'état de leur plus jeune collègue les inquiétait. Ils mangèrent en silence puis allèrent se coucher. Dans la nuit, des cris déchirants remplirent la maison, réveillant tous les occupants. Les cris furent suivis de pleurs étouffés. Tous surent qu'il s'agissait de Reid. Les migraines et les cauchemars empêchaient le jeune homme de dormir. Au matin, aucun n'aborda le sujet mais tous virent le teint livide du jeune homme. Deux jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle piste. Après une journée de travail, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la maison prêtée par le capitaine. Rossi avait cuisiné, J.J avait dressé la table et Emily était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais me coucher, dit Reid en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il en est hors de question, tu vas te détendre et profiter de la soirée avec nous.

- Je suis crevé, J.J.

- Nous aussi, mais si tu continues à ne rien manger, il ne te restera plus que la peau sur les os et Garcia nous tuera en te voyant dans cet état. Alors tu viens manger, tu iras dormir après.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, entre rires et bons plats. Même Spencer profitait de la soirée. Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son équipe soudée, sa famille.

- Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher. On a du pain sur la planche demain.

Tous obéirent et pour la première nuit depuis qu'ils étaient là, les cris de Spencer ne retentirent pas dans la maison.

- Agent Hotchner, on vient de recevoir le rapport du légiste pour Rebecca Bones.

- A-t-il trouvé un élément intéressant ?

- Oui …

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Capitaine Morris.

- Quoi ? Un autre enlèvement ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il s'agit du même type ?

Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha.

- Un nouvel hôpital a été pris pour cible. Il s'agit du Seattle Grace Hospital.

- Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agisse de la même personne ?

- Oui, le corps de Grace a été retrouvé et une autre infirmière a été enlevée, Kaylie Moran.

Il appela le reste de l'équipe.

- Un nouvel enlèvement a eu lieu au Seattle Grace Hospital où travaille l'infirmière Kaylie Morran. Le corps de Grace y a été retrouvé. Reid et Morgan, je veux que vous vous rendiez là-bas et que analysiez la scène de crime et que vous trouviez des éléments pour nous permettre de la retrouver. Les autres, on va au poste et on va étudier la vie de cette jeune femme, pourquoi elle ? Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? Je veux tout savoir sur elle. Allons-y.

Reid monta côté passager du SUV alors que Morgan discutait avec Hotch.

- Si tu as le moindre doute à son sujet, tu me le dis !

- Oui, chef.

Il s'installa côté conducteur et démarra.

- Que voulez Hotch ?

- Me faire les recommandations habituelles. Tu le connais ?

- Oui, il doute de moi surtout.

- Non, Reid, il s'inquiète, c'est tout. On voit tous que tu vas mal.

Le silence s'installe, rompu quelques minutes après par Reid, à la grande surprise de son collègue.

- J'en peux plus, Morgan, ces migraines me détruisent à petit feu. Avant que Hotch n'appelle pour cette enquête, je suis resté dans le noir, je ne supportais plus la lumière du jour.

- Tu as eu deux semaines de congés, tu n'es pas sorti pendant ces deux semaines ?

- Non.

- Qu'as-tu mangé ?

- Pas grand-chose, je n'avais pas d'appétit.

- Reid ! Tu n'as rien mangé pendant deux semaines ?

Spencer Reid baissa les yeux.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'enfermes, appelle nous, on est là ! On peut t'amener ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je ne voulais voir personne.

- Reid, je sais que tu as peur, mais je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Tu n'es pas en train de tomber dans la schizophrénie mais plutôt dans une dépression.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

Morgan n'insista pas davantage, il savait que quand Reid était dans cet état-là, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Son téléphone sonna.

- Bonjour mon beau brun ténébreux.

- Bonjour ma beauté. Je te mets en haut-parleur, Reid est avec moi.

- Coucou mon petit génie préféré. Alors, j'ai des infos pour vous avant que ne vous rencontriez des jolies infirmières.

- Mmm, tu me donnes envie d'aller au plus vite vérifier le mythe des infirmières, ma puce.

- Quel mythe ?

- Derek, tu expliqueras cela à ce jeune inculte. Je t'ai envoyé une photo d'elle. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, Kaylie Morran est une jeune infirmière de 25 ans, célibataire. Elle est infirmière depuis 4 ans et elle fait partie d'une équipe mobile au sein de l'hôpital de Seattle. Elle fait des remplacements dans divers services.

- Merci Garcia.

- De rien mes chéris.

Morgan raccrocha. Il regarda rapidement la photo.

- Dommage, elle est trop jeune.

- Morgan !

- Quoi ?

- C'est une victime ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le mythe des infirmières ?

Il lui tend le téléphone pour lui montrer la photo.

- Qu'elles ne portent rien sous leur blouse !

- Comment ça rien ?

- Spenc' !

- Ah pas de sous-vêtements … dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Rougissement qui s'accentua lorsqu'il regarda la photo.

- Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu rougis ?

- Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi !

- Tu étudies le comportement des criminels sexuels et tu es gêné lorsqu'on parle de choses qui tournent autour du sexe.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi Morgan, je n'ai pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine.

- Et Lila Archer ?

- Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser entre Lila et moi, et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé.

- Tu sais Reid, j'ai beau avoir une réputation de tombeur, quand je rentre chez moi après les missions, seul mon chien m'attend.

Un silence s'installa. Tous deux savaient que leur boulot prenait une place importante de leur vie. Seul J.J. et Hotch ont pu mener une vie de famille, et au regard de la situation de ce dernier, cela ne donnait pas envie d'entamer une relation stable.

- Morgan, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.


	3. Témoins et journalistes

**Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs. **

**Avant de commencer la semaine je vous laisse ce troisième chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_"Alors, regarde, regarde un peu, tu verras tout ce qu'on peut faire si on est deux"_

Patrick Bruel, _Alors regarde_

Un silence s'installa. Tous deux savaient que leur boulot prenait une place importante de leur vie. Seul J.J. et Hotch ont pu mener une vie de famille, et au regard de la situation de ce dernier, cela ne donnait pas envie d'entamer une relation stable.

- Morgan, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas.

- Quoi ?

- Kaylie est loin d'être stable dans son travail comme le sont les deux autres victimes.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Allons interroger ses collègues, on en saura peut-être plus.

Ils se garèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et regagnèrent le service où travaillait la jeune femme. Ils se présentèrent au bureau de l'accueil.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le Docteur Spencer Reid, nous sommes du FBI, nous voudrions parler de Kaylie Morran.

- Oui, le responsable du personnel vous attend. Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau.

- Bonjour, je suis Mr Julian, le responsable du personnel.

- Enchanté, Agent Morgan et voici le Dr Reid, nous faisons partie du département des sciences du comportement au FBI. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de Kaylie Morran.

- Installez-vous. Je travaille avec Kaylie depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. C'est une infirmière vraiment douée. Elle a un don pour ce métier, les patients l'adorent, ses collègues ne tarissent pas d'éloges à son sujet.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet, un changement dans son comportement ?

- Non, rien d'anormal.

- Kaylie fait des remplacements c'est ça ?

- Oui, elle travaille dans tous les services, elle a une capacité d'adaptation extraordinaire, et comme elle n'a pas d'attache, elle refuse rarement un remplacement.

- Son planning est-il fixé longtemps à l'avance ?

- Tout dépend. Lorsqu'elle fait des longs remplacements, par exemple suite à un congé maternité, oui, elle peut l'avoir un mois à l'avance. Mais j'affecte en général d'autres infirmières du service mobile sur ces missions. Kaylie a souvent des missions d'un ou deux jours dans les services et connait son planning au dernier moment. Hier, par exemple, elle n'était pas censé travaillée mais la responsable du service de cardiologie m'a appelé dans la matinée pour me dire qu'une de ses infirmières venait d'avoir un accident et qu'elle était hospitalisée. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la remplacer l'après-midi même. Kaylie a gentiment accepté et est venue travailler hier après-midi. Je ne cesse de me dire que si je ne l'avais pas appelé, elle ne se serait pas faite enlevée.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rendue compte de sa disparition ?

- Les agents de sécurité ont trouvé le corps d'une jeune femme dans le parking du personnel et la police a tout de suite fait le lien avec l'enlèvement de Tacoma. Ils ont vu le badge de Kaylie par terre à côté de la voiture.

- Votre hôpital est équipé de vidéosurveillance ?

- Oui, mais dans le parking du personnel, seule les portes qui donne accès au bâtiment sont placées sous surveillance. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Kaylie ? C'est une personne vraiment charmante, tout le monde l'adore.

- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de découvrir. Pouvez-vous nous monter où se trouve sa voiture ?

- Oui suivez-moi !

Ils se rendirent sur la scène de crime puis dans le service de cardiologie, le dernier endroit où la dernière victime avait été vue vivante.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Morgan et voici le docteur Reid. Nous sommes du FBI. Nous venons vous voir suite à l'enlèvement de votre collègue. Vous l'avez vue hier ?

- Non, je ne travaillais pas hier, mais ma collègue Coraly oui, je l'appelle.

- Merci.

L'infirmière revint deux minutes après avec sa collègue.

- Bonjour, je suis Coraly, ma collègue m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Oui, nous sommes du FBI. Vous avez travaillez hier avec Kaylie Morran ?

- Oui, on a travaillé ensemble. J'ai appris pour sa disparition, comment c'est possible ?

- C'est ce que l'on essaye de découvrir. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose dans son comportement ? Etait-elle différente ?

- Non, je connais Kaylie depuis un an, elle vient régulièrement dans notre service faire des remplacements de dernières minutes. Elle nous sauve la mise à chaque fois. Hier, je n'ai rien remarqué de différent. Elle était souriante comme à chaque fois, toujours de bonne humeur.

- Vous êtes sorties en même temps ?

- Non, je devais aller chercher mon fils chez ma mère, Kaylie a insisté pour que je fasse mes transmissions en première à l'équipe de nuit pour que le récupérer au plus vite. Je l'ai remercié et je suis partie, il était vingt et une heure. Kaylie commençait ses transmissions.

- A quelle heure êtes-vous arrivé dans le parking ?

- 21h10, le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer.

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Vous n'avez vu personne qui attendait dans une voiture ?

- Non, désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Vous pensez que j'aurais dû le voir ?

- Non, ne vous culpabilisez pas, dit Reid, le seul coupable est l'homme qui l'a enlevé.

- J'espère que vous allez la retrouver vivante, c'est vraiment une fille géniale. Tout le monde l'adore ici.

- Merci Coraly pour toutes ces informations.

Une fois à l'écart, dans un couloir ils contactèrent Hotch.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans la disparition de Kaylie. Les deux autres victimes avaient un planning fixe connu à l'avance. Dès l'instant qu'il y avait accès, il pouvait planifier ses enlèvements. C'était des proies faciles. Kaylie elle, n'était pas censée travailler hier. Elle a été appelée au dernier moment. Et si c'était sa cible depuis le début.

- On n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles non plus, on a reçu le rapport du légiste pour Rebecca ce matin. Elle a été droguée avec du propofol …

- C'est un sédatif, il a une très courte durée d'action, dit Reid.

- Oui, il a aussi trouvé du midazolam.

- C'est utilisé en anesthésiant de longue durée en général. Quelles sont les causes de la mort ? Dépression respiratoire ?

- Oui.

- Il a dut la surdoser en sédation et ça a créé une dépression respiratoire. En règle générale, les personnes sédatées sont intubées. Mais pourquoi l'avoir gardé sédatée et augmenté les dosages jusqu'à la tuer ?

- Le rapport du légiste fait état de traces de rapports sexuels.

- Il l'a violé alors qu'elle était sédatée ?

- Oui, il semblerait. Garcia a recherché des affaires similaires et elle a trouvé. Il y a eu plusieurs cas d'infirmières qui se sont réveillées au milieu de nulle part. Et lors de l'examen, du propofol et du midazolam ont été retrouvée dans leurs organismes.

- Il n'y avait pas eu aussi une affaire il y a quelques années d'une femme décédée en service de réanimation qui avait des marques de rapports sexuels alors qu'elle était sédatée depuis plusieurs semaines ?

- Si, mais l'enquête n'avait rien donné.

- C'est la même personne. D'abord, il violait des femmes hospitalisées, puis il s'est rendu compte qu'il pouvait utiliser ces produits sur des infirmières, son fantasme. Mais les violer ne lui suffisait plus, il s'est mis à les tuer et à déposer les corps à l'endroit où il enlevait sa prochaine victime. Il prend confiance en lui.

- Rentrez, on est prêt à donner le profil.

- On arrive.

Une foule de journalistes se trouvaient à la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Docteur Spencer Reid, que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de ces meurtres et de ces enlèvements ? Pensez-vous retrouvez cette infirmière vivante ?

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Viens Reid, on nous attend !

Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et regagnèrent le poste. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se réunirent dans la pièce principale où tous les agents attendaient, carnet de notes à la main. Tous écoutèrent le profil donné par l'équipe venue de Quantico et se dispersèrent une fois le discours des agents fini.


	4. Une nouvelle piste

_Je veux seulement te dire qu'il m'a fallu la peur pour être rassuré, _

_que j'ai connu la douleur avant d'être consolé"_

Emmanuel Moire

Ils entrèrent dans le véhicule et regagnèrent le poste. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se réunirent dans la pièce principale où tous les agents attendaient, carnet de notes à la main. Tous écoutèrent le profil donné par l'équipe venue de Quantico et se dispersèrent une fois le discours des agents fini.

- J.J., il faudrait organiser une conférence de presse.

- Hotch, puis-je suggérer quelque chose ?

- Oui, vas-y Morgan.

- Des journalistes étaient ameutés devant l'hôpital et l'un d'entre eux à directement interroger Reid, en l'appelant par son nom et prénom. Je pense que ça devrait être lui qui devrait faire cette conférence de presse.

- Tu as raison, Reid viens voir.

Le jeune agent se rapprocha du groupe que formaient Hotch, J.J. et Morgan, en se demandant ce que Morgan avait bien pu leur dire.

- Reid, Morgan nous a dit qu'un journaliste t'avait reconnu lorsque vous êtes sortis de l'hôpital.

- Oui, il semblait me connaitre.

- Bien, c'est toi qui va te charger de la conférence de presse.

- Moi, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- J.J va t'aider.

- Viens Spencer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux.

- J.J ça ne va pas marcher, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

- Non, regarde.

Elle alluma la télé.

- Tu passes déjà en boucle aux infos, les gens et sûrement le tueur t'ont identifié. Même si c'est moi qui fais la conférence, les journalistes vont te réclamer.

- Bon alors, mettons-nous au travail.

Une heure après ils étaient près, Spencer Reid se tenait, mal à l'aise, face à tous les journalistes.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Spencer Reid je travaille au Département des Sciences du Comportement du FBI. Nous recherchons activement Kaylie Morran, une jeune femme de 25 ans. Elle a été enlevée hier soir au Seattle Grace Hospital où elle travaille.

- Vous pensez la retrouver en vie ? Les autres jeunes femmes enlevées ont toutes étaient retrouvées mortes.

- C'est pour cela que toutes informations, même celles qui vous paraissent sans importance, peuvent nous être utiles pour retrouver en vie au plus vite cette jeune femme.

Le jeune agent prit de plus en plus d'assurance et répondit de façon sereine aux questions des journalistes. Une demi-heure après, il rejoignit ses collègues.

- Tu t'en es super bien tiré Reid, lui dit Emily.

- Merci. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Non, on creuse encore dans l'entourage de la jeune fille, son parcours professionnel, son entourage.

- Et au niveau des dossiers du personnel, des plannings.

- Garcia ?

- La société informatique qui gère les dossiers du personnel est la même pour l'hôpital de Tacoma et Forks, par contre, l'hôpital de Seattle gère lui-même ses dossiers. Je recherche au niveau du personnel de cette société.

- Compare avec le personnel de l'hôpital de Seattle.

- J'ai trouvé, j'ai une personne en commun, Alex Walker. Il travaille à mi-temps dans la société d'informatique à domicile, et l'autre partie du temps il est l'assistant du responsable du personnel. Je vous envoie sa photo.

- Morgan, c'est le type qu'on a croisé à l'hôpital, celui qui nous a dirigés vers le directeur des soins.

- Oui, tu as raison. Eh mais attend, c'est aussi le journaliste qui t'a interpellé !

- Oui, il avait une moustache. Il était là aussi à la conférence de presse.

- C'est bien notre homme. Garcia tu as une adresse ?

- Oui, je vous l'ai envoyé sur vos GPS.

- Morgan, Prentiss et Rossi, vous vous rendez à l'hôpital. J.J, Reid et moi, on va chez lui.

Une fois arrivés à leur destination :

- Reid, J.J., passez par devant, le capitaine et moi on passe par derrière.

Reid ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée. Ils inspectèrent chaque recoin du rez de chaussée.

- RAS ici, on monte à l'étage.

- OK, nous on va voir au sous-sol.

Reid monta l'escalier suivi par sa collègue.

- Reid, entendit l'agent dans son oreillette, Morgan vient d'appeler. Notre homme n'est pas à l'hôpital. Personne ne l'a vu depuis que vous avez quitté l'hôpital.

Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces de la maison sans succès, Kaylie Morran n'était pas dans la maison du suspect.

- Kaylie n'est pas ici.

- Et si Walker sait qu'on est à ses trousses, qu'est-il capable de lui faire ?

- Il faut qu'on se concentre sur l'endroit où il l'a retient captive pour que son calvaire s'arrête. Rentrons au poste. Il faut qu'on découvre un maximum de choses sur Walker.

Une heure après, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau qui leur avait été attribué.

- Garcia, que peux-tu nous dire sur Walker ?

- Il est né dans la banlieue de Seattle. Il est fils unique et sa mère est décédée alors qu'il avait trois ans. Son père est médecin et il emmenait souvent son fils avec lui à l'hôpital où il travaillait. Alex Walker a grandi dans le milieu hospitalier. En 2000, à 18 ans il intègre la faculté de médecine de Seattle, mais il la quitte à la fin de sa première année.

- C'est en 2001 qu'à eut lieu l'agression de la femme dans le coma.

- Il est cité dans le dossier comme témoin, il était en stage d'observation. Personne ne l'a soupçonné. En plus, à ce moment-là, son père était chef de service dans l'hôpital de Seattle.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite ?

- Il a raté sa première année alors il a quitté la faculté. Il a fait une formation d'informaticien, sa passion. Il est rentré deux ans après dans la société qui gère toute la partie informatique des hôpitaux de Tacoma et de Forks. Il effectuait aussi des dépannages sur place.

- Et ainsi se procurer du midazolam et du propofol.

- Quand est-il devenu assistant du responsable du personnel de l'hôpital de Seattle ?

- En juin 2010.

- Et quand est ce que Kaylie est arrivée à l'hôpital de Seattle ?

- En mars 2010. Avant elle a travaillé 7 mois à l'hôpital de Tacoma.

- C'est là-bas qu'il l'a rencontré et il s'est rapproché d'elle. Kaylie étant au sein de l'équipe mobile, elle a souvent affaire au responsable du personnel.

- Mais pourquoi attendre trois ans ?

- C'est une bonne question. Après la mort de sa mère, les infirmières devaient s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il venait avec son père à l'hôpital. Elles avaient un rôle protecteur et maternel envers lui.

- Oui, mais regardez cette photo. Le Docteur Walker avait une réputation de coureur de jupons et beaucoup d'infirmières ont dut fini dans son lit, dit Emily.

- Walker a une image faussée des infirmières. Pour lui, elles ne sont que des objets sexuels que son père ramenait tous les soirs chez eux et qui repartaient le lendemain, sans un mot, alors qu'il avait entendu leurs ébats toute la nuit.

- Il a alors fait de même. Il a eu sa première expérience sexuelle avec cette femme dans le coma. Elle ne risquait pas de jouir puisqu'elle était endormie. Il a alors trouvé un moyen d'avoir des relations sans que les femmes ne lui rappellent les cris qu'il entendait la nuit étant enfant. Il s'en est alors pris aux mêmes femmes que son père, des infirmières.

- Il les sédatait assez pour qu'elles s'endorment et par la même occasion qu'elles ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais garder ces femmes que pour une nuit lui rappelait son père, alors il s'est mis à les enlever. Pour cela, il a fallu qu'il les sédate plus longtemps, ce qui a créé une dépression respiratoire.

- Mais Kaylie dans tout ça ?

- Il est sûrement tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais il n'a connu qu'une façon d'avoir des relations, alors il l'a enlevée comme les autres.

- Le fait qu'il en est peut être tombé amoureux est un bon point pour elle, il va tout faire pour la garder en vie.

- Mais il faut qu'on la retrouve au plus vite, elle doit être en train de vivre un enfer, dit Reid.

- Garcia, son père est-il toujours en vie ?

- Non, il est décédé il y a un an.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un maximum sur le passé de Walker, les lieux qui ont de l'importance pour lui. Tu peux nous trouver les propriétés au nom de son père, les lieux où ils allaient en vacances, en weekend.

- Je cherche tout ça je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Merci Garcia.

La jeune analyste raccrocha et toute l'équipe réfléchit en silence. Spencer Reid fixe la carte espérant qu'elle lui dévoile où Walker retient sa victime. Emily et J.J. sont penchées sur le dossier étalé sur le bureau. Derek Morgan fait les quatre cents pas dans la pièce et David et Aaron regardent les photos des victimes. La sonnerie du téléphone du chef d'équipe fit sursauter tout le monde.


	5. L'espoir

_"Il n'est pas de douleur que le sommeil ne sache vaincre." Balzac_

La jeune analyste raccrocha et toute l'équipe réfléchit en silence. Spencer Reid fixe la carte espérant qu'elle lui dévoile où Walker retient sa victime. Emily et J.J. sont penchées sur le dossier étalé sur le bureau. Derek Morgan fait les quatre cents pas dans la pièce et David et Aaron regardent les photos des victimes. La sonnerie du téléphone du chef d'équipe fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Oui Hotchner.

- C'est Garcia.

- Attend je te mets sur haut parleur. C'est bon.

- Alors mes cocos j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. J'ai cherché dans le passé de Walker comme vous m'aviez demandé, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune propriété, aucun lieu. Je me suis alors penchée sur le passé de Kaylie, je me suis dit que s'il en était tombé amoureux, il s'était peut être renseigné sur elle. Et là, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. La maison des parents de Kaylie est à l'abandon. Personne ne l'a racheté après leur mort.

- Il doit sûrement la retenir là-bas.

- Je vous envoie l'adresse sur vos GPS.

- Merci Garcia.

- A votre service.

Hotch raccrocha et tous se ruèrent vers les SUV. Un quart d'heure après, les deux véhicules se garait devant la maison, suivie par plusieurs véhicules de police. Hotch prit le commandement de l'opération et forma les équipes. Tous se séparèrent autour de la maison. Hotch et Rossi toquèrent à la porte principale pendant que Morgan et Prentiss se rendaient à l'arrière par le côté gauche et que J.J. et Reid se tenaient près du garage à droite de la maison.

- Walker, FBI, la maison est cernée, rendez-vous. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Aucune réaction, aucun bruit dans la maison. Hotch échangea un regard avec son équipier avant de forcer la porte. J.J. et Reid entrèrent à ce moment-là dans le garage et Morgan et Prentiss par la porte de derrière. Après plusieurs minutes, la voix de Hotch retentit dans leurs oreillettes.

- On est dans la chambre où il retenait captives ses victimes. Elle est vide. C'est comme s'il était parti précipitamment, la perfusion a été arrachée.

- Toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée sont vides, dit Morgan

- Personne au sous-sol non plus.

- J.J. regarde, il y a une trace de sang, dit Reid.

Il suivit la trace.

- Elle va vers l'extérieur.

J.J. le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bois.

- J.J. appelle Hotch, elle est là.

Derrière un bosquet, une jeune femme était recroquevillée, le corps secoué de tremblements. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

- Kaylie, je suis l'agent Reid du FBI. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

La jeune femme tremblait mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. L'agent lui déposa sa veste sur les épaules. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de Reid, accroupi à ses côtés. Il fut d'abord surpris mais il se reprit et la rassura.

- C'est fini Kaylie, il ne vous fera plus de mal. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Il la berça doucement. Le reste de l'équipe arriva.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très choquée, pour le reste je ne sais pas. Kaylie, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'ambulance. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on vous examine. Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ambulance, comme il lui avait dit.

- J.J, Prentiss vous allez l'accompagner à l'hôpital.

- Il faut une présence permanente auprès d'elle. Il connait l'hôpital.

- Reid tu as raison. Vous resterez avec elle.

- D'accord.

Le docteur Reid l'aida à s'installer sur le brancard et quitta l'ambulance. J.J. et Emily prirent sa place et le reste de l'équipe regagna les véhicules pour rentrer. Hotch reçut un appel de Prentiss.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Reid.

- Elle a été violée.

- Elle s'en rappelle ?

- Oui, la sédation ne marchait pas comme sur les autres. Elle a été hospitalisée adolescente et a reçu des grosses doses de sédation. Elle est extrêmement fatiguée et le médecin pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'un soutien psychologique.

- Si elle s'en rappelle cela veut dire qu'elle était consciente, donc qu'elle pouvait lui résister.

- Mais il tenait à elle plus qu'aux autres donc il n'a pas augmenté les dosages.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre la cuisine. Ce soir, c'est moi qui prépare à manger, dit Morgan.

- Capitaine vous connaissez un bon livreur de pizza au cas où ? demanda Reid

- Ça veut dire quoi ça Reid ? Tu n'as pas confiance en mes talents culinaires ?

- Pas vraiment non ! Tu as beaucoup de qualités mais je ne te vois pas vraiment derrière des casseroles.

- D'accord, je te propose un défi, si mes plats sont vraiment si mauvais que ça, je ferais ce que tu voudras, par contre, si jamais c'est l'inverse, c'est toi qui devra faire ce que je veux.

- D'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Hotch

- Moi aussi, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Morgan qui gagne ! dit Rossi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hotch.

- Je tiens à bien manger.

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi !

Ils s'installèrent tous à table dans la bonne humeur et Morgan arriva avec les plats.

- C'est une spécialité de ma mère. Bon appétit.

Tous se servirent et commencèrent à manger en silence.

- C'est vraiment délicieux agent Morgan, dit le capitaine Morris. Vous êtes bon à marier, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- Merci pour vos compliments. Malheureusement, ce travail n'est pas idéal pour rencontrer quelqu'un et envisager une relation stable.

- Parle pour toi, Derek, je te rappelle que J.J. est mariée et qu'elle a un petit garçon.

- Seul Hotch et J.J. ont réussi à concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle, dit Morgan.

- Oui, et ça a couté la vie à ma femme et failli couter celle à mon fils.

- Il a raison, mais ce travail vous avez déjà séparé Haley et toi avant que Foley ne s'en prenne à toi.

- Oui, Morgan a raison, ce n'est pas facile avec ce boulot d'avoir une vie de famille. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'appelle Jack, Beth ne va pas tarder à aller le coucher.

Il alla dans la pièce voisine.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa femme, demanda le capitaine Morris.

- Elle a été tuée par George Foyet, un tueur en série surnommé l'éventreur. Il s'en est pris à Hotch. On a alors placé Haley et Jack en sécurité mais il les a retrouvés. Hotch a réussi à sauver son fils mais pas Haley.

- Comment ça ?

- Foyet a provoqué Hotch, il l'a appelé. On a tous entendu la conversation.

- Lorsqu'il lui a passé Jack, Aaron lui a demandé d'aller se cacher, comme quand il travaillait avec lui. Ce que Jack a fait.

- Ensuite, il lui a passé Haley et …

- On a entendu un coup de feu.

- Oh mon dieu ! Comment on peut se reconstruire après une chose aussi horrible ?

- Difficilement, dit Hotch en rentrant dans la pièce. Mais quand on a des amis qui sont là pour nous soutenir, ça aide énormément. Même si on n'est pas toujours tendre avec eux. Ils nous rappellent que tout n'est pas fini et que la vie continue.

- Les amis ça nous permet de ne pas sombrer, même si on a l'impression que c'est la seule issue à nos problèmes, ajouta Reid.

- Vous avez l'air d'une équipe extrêmement soudée.

- On est plus qu'une équipe, c'est notre famille.

- D'ailleurs, Reid, tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre marché. Avez-vous aimé le repas ?

- Oui, c'était délicieux, dit Rossi.

- Tu égalerais presque notre chef italien, ajouta Hotch.

- Arrêtez, ses chevilles vont enfler. Il a déjà tout pour plaire, et en plus c'est un bon cuisinier. Tu es le pire ami que l'on puisse vouloir quand on est célibataire.

- Allez boude pas Spenc', oublie pas, tu vas devoir faire ce que je veux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, je te le dirais demain. La nuit porte conseil.

- Bon, jeunes gens, je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit à demain.

- A demain capitaine.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, dit Rossi, je ne suis plus tout jeune.

- Tu as raison, David, je te suis.

Peu de temps après, plus aucun bruit ne retentit dans la maison. Chacun avait regagné son lit. Des cris retentirent à nouveau dans la maison en pleine nuit. Spencer Reid se battait à nouveau contre une migraine l'empêchant de dormir. Des larmes de douleurs ruisselant sur ses joues, il était assis contre un mur, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine. C'est ainsi que le retrouva son patron lorsqu'il se leva.

- Reid, Reid, est ce que ça va ?


	6. Hôpital

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. **

**J'étais en vacances et en rentrant j'ai déménagé. Je n'avais plus accès à internet, mais ça y est, c'est revenu. **

**Ce moment sans internet m'a permis d'avancer ma fiction.**

**Alors voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_« On peut connaître tout, excepté soi-même.»_ Stendhal

Chacun avait regagné son lit. Des cris retentirent à nouveau dans la maison en pleine nuit. Spencer Reid se battait à nouveau contre une migraine l'empêchant de dormir. Des larmes de douleurs ruisselant sur ses joues, il était assis contre un mur, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine. C'est ainsi que le retrouva son patron lorsqu'il se leva.

- Reid, Reid, est ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier fit non de la tête.

- Lève-toi, je t'emmène aux Urgences.

Il l'aida à se lever et le conduisit au SUV. Il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à son collègue le long du trajet. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés, les mains sur les tempes.

- Oui, c'est pour quoi, demanda l'infirmière d'accueil aux urgences.

- Il souffre de migraines.

- Venez, suivez-moi. Aidez le s'installer sur ce brancard. Allez y entrez.

Ils entrèrent dans un box où l'infirmière éteignit la lumière. Spencer s'allongea sur le brancard, le visage toujours crispé.

- Le médecin va venir vous voir.

- Merci.

- Vous devriez aller rejoindre les autres, Hotch.

- Non, Spencer, je reste avec toi. Je les appellerais plus tard, là ils doivent encore dormir.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 6 heures. Repose-toi Spencer.

Le chef d'équipe s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de son collègue. Il se releva quand le médecin entra dans le box.

- Vous êtes un membre de la famille ?

- Non, je suis …

- C'est un ami, dit Reid. Il peut rester.

Le médecin ausculta l'agent.

- Depuis quand avez-vous ces migraines ?

- Ca fait des mois, j'ai fait plusieurs examens, tous sont revenus négatifs. On m'a dit que mes migraines devaient être psychogènes. Mais ce n'est pas une pathologie psychiatrique qui me donne ces douleurs, je sais ce qu'est une maladie psychiatrique, et je ne souffre pas de cela.

- Reid, ne t'emballe pas.

- Oui, votre ami a raison, je n'ai jamais dit que vous souffriez d'une pathologie psychiatrique.

- Excusez-moi. Je n'en peux plus de ces migraines.

Le téléphone de Hotch sonna.

- Oui, Hotchner.

- C'est Morgan, vous êtes avec Spencer ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous rappelle plus tard.

- Ok.

Derek, septique, raccrocha son téléphone.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Ils sont peut être allé faire un tour pour discuter.

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

- On devrait aller au poste, ils nous rejoindront là-bas.

Le téléphone de Morgan sonna.

- Bonjour ma beauté.

- Bonjour beau brun, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien depuis que j'ai entendu ta voix. Et toi ?

- Vous me manquez tous, j'espère que vous allez bientôt rentrer.

- J'espère aussi.

- J'essaye de joindre Hotch, il ne répond pas.

- Il est avec Reid. Il arrive je te mets sur haut-parleur.

Hotch arriva au commissariat.

- Reid n'est pas avec vous, Hotch ?

- Non, il est à l'hôpital. Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

- A l'hôpital ?

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé souffrant d'une migraine ce matin. Il est sous perfusion d'antalgique et ils lui ont donné un anxiolytique. Il se repose.

- Ca va lui faire du bien.

- Sans doute. Où en êtes-vous pour l'enquête ? Vous avez retrouvé la trace de Walker ?

- Non, il sait qu'on le cherche, il se cache. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va chercher à retrouver Kaylie, il la veut et à n'importe quel prix.

- Je le traque, je surveille sa carte bleue, son badge de l'hôpital, sa voiture sur les caméras de surveillance mais pour l'instant rien. Le personnel de l'hôpital est prévenu.

- J.J. et Prentiss sont avec elle ?

- Oui, je suis passée les voir. Elle dormait, elle a passé une nuit assez agitée. Ils ont dû lui administrer un calmant afin qu'elle puisse de reposer.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'hôpital. Reid alla rejoindre ses collègues dans la chambre de Kaylie.

- Spencer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là. C'est quoi ces perfusions ?

- Des antalgiques. J'ai une migraine atroce ce matin et Hotch m'a emmené ici. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas très bien. Ils lui ont administré un calmant pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle a fait des cauchemars.

- Tu peux rester avec elle le temps qu'on aille se chercher un café ?

- Oui mais faite vite je ne suis pas très en forme.

- On en a pour deux minutes.

Elles sortirent de la chambre et Reid s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de la jeune femme endormie. Cette dernière se réveilla et sursauta en voyant un homme assis à ses côtés, la tête entre les mains.

- N'ayez pas peur Kaylie, je suis le Docteur Reid. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste une migraine. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Extrêmement fatiguée et détruite. J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Avant qu'il ne détruise ma vie.

- Il va falloir du temps pour que vous appreniez à vivre avec sans que ça ne vous gâche la vie. Je vais vous laisser. J.J. et Emily reviennent.

- Je vais vous revoir Docteur Reid ?

- Seulement si vous le voulez, voici mon numéro, appelez-moi et je viendrais.

- Merci.

- Reposez-vous et prenez le temps de vous reconstruire.

Les deux collègues de l'agent entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Je vais retourner m'allonger.

- Ca ne va pas Spencer ?

- C'est rien J.J. j'ai juste des vertiges. A plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre, entrainant avec lui le pied à perfusion où pendaient les poches de médicaments. L'infirmière s'affola lorsqu'elle le vit revenir.

- Agent Reid, ce n'est pas prudent de vous être levé. Allongez-vous, je vais contrôler votre tension.

L'agent obéit et tendit son bras pour que l'infirmière installe le brassard à tension.

- Votre tension est assez basse.

- J'ai … j'ai des vertiges et ma vision se brouille.

- Je vais vous surélever les jambes, surtout n'essayer pas de vous lever.

- D'accord.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Hotch, Walker vient d'utiliser son badge pour rentrer dans l'hôpital.

- Morgan appelle Prentiss dit lui qu'on les rejoint là-bas.

Tous montèrent dans le véhicule noir et arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital.

- Garcia, tu le vois sur les caméras ?

- Non. Il n'a pas rejoint la chambre de Kaylie. J.J. et Emily sont avec elle.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez agent Hotchner ?

- Walker, lâchez le !


End file.
